Andalucia comes to town!
A new member of the Harpers Universe comes into play when Andalucia Slater, a new businesswoman, brings her family company, Slater Industries to Boston. Scene Outside Harper Worldwide Headquarters in the Back Bay area. Dylan and Sheila are having some lunch in the luxuriously appointed corporate lunchroom. When they come into the room, everyone is in awe of them. Another woman comes up to their table. She is blond, blue eyed and very certain of herself, but isn't a snob, far from it. SHEILA: Welcome, Ms. Slater. We've been waiting for you. You can choose what you want to eat over there. This lunchroom is a buffet style. I think you will like it. ANDALUCIA: Thank you, Ms. Harper. DYLAN: Call us Dylan and Sheila. We're not much on formality. ANDALUCIA: All right. So, you saw the contracts? SHEILA: Yes, we did. And we're very impressed with what we see. Slater Industries is a solid company, and we would be glad to work with you. ANDALUCIA: Thank you, Sheila. You are one of the wealthiest families in all of New England, and yet you are all very down to earth. SHEILA: We know where we come from, but we don't steamroller people we don't like. ANDALUCIA: I hear you know some people I knew from my days in Marshall City. I cannot believe I lived there for so many years. DYLAN: Yes, Scott Ames is a family friend. He was a friend of our uncle Michael. ANDALUCIA: That is great. The Ames family are a chief family. It was like a day of mourning when Valerie passed away. SHEILA: Our sister, Rose, is a geneology fanatic. She is always studying family trees. ANDALUCIA: I remember her. Where is she now? DYLAN: She lives in Concordia, Maryland. ANDALUCIA: I heard about the divorce. I also remember Mark Wilson. He was a reprobate. SHEILA: We remember that his father was. But why do you call him a reprobate? ANDALUCIA: He came up against one of our judges when he was in Marshall City. DYLAN: Rose never mentioned that. ANDALUCIA: No, she didn't. Because of what he had done. SHEILA: I shudder to ask, what did he do? ANDALUCIA: He molested a girl named Jacqui Mosley, a girl who lived in Bridgeport. Mark came up in front of Judge Arianne Marshall. DYLAN: Dare I ask? ANDALUCIA: She was a descendant of one of the town's founders. Arianne was LIVID! She threw the book at him! SHEILA: Good for her! He deserved it! DYLAN: What happened to him? ANDALUCIA: He was jailed and after he was released, he was ordered to leave town and never come back. SHEILA: It would be as he deserved. ANDALUCIA: Whatever happened to him? DYLAN: He lives in Smythewood, Pennsylvania. ANDALUCIA: Oh, yes. I remember that place. Does he have family there? SHEILA: His aunt, Judith Andrucci. She is not too happy with him. Unfortunately, all the Varina came out in him for what he pulled on Rose. ANDALUCIA: I heard about that. Moved his son to Pennsylvania, and got him married off at such a young age. DYLAN: Yeah, he lives in the Woodglen, the main hotel in Smythewood. Judith wants nothing to do with him, not even AJ and his wife, Chloe want anything to do with him. ANDALUCIA: Wow! DYLAN: Chloe is a Wanamaker. ANDALUCIA: Of the Philadelphia Wanamakers? SHEILA: Yep, one of those arranged marriages. ANDALUCIA: I thought those went out with buggy whips? DYLAN: Me too. I got a letter from A.J. He told me that he is doing well with Chloe. They named the baby. Judith Rose. SHEILA: You mean she agreed to that? DYLAN: Yes, she did. She and A.J. are there for one another. A.J. has Uncle Michael's honor and dignity. As Rose said, A.J. is a clear Harper all the way. Judith for Judith Andrucci and Rose for A.J.s mother. ANDALUCIA: That is fantastic. A.J. is happy, I am sure. DYLAN: Yes, he is. He denounced his father, and he visits Rose all the time. Rose likes Chloe now, and they get along well. ANDALUCIA: I moved the company to Watertown, and I live in Boston. I hope that is helpful. SHEILA: It is. ANDALUCIA: I think we're going to get along beautifully. (The trio get to work eating their lunch. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila